


Bridge of Distance

by plushiebird



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Misuse of the fitting rooms. </p>
<p>Eggsy managed to destroy one of his suits on a mission, so Harry books him up for a fitting for a new one, but meassuring Eggsy is the least thing in Harry's list to do with Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge of Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steampoweredgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampoweredgal/gifts).



“Ugh Harry. Why did you have to book my fitting on one of my free days?” Eggsy said in a whiny voice as he stepped inside the Kingsman shop.

  
Harry looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, marking the page and closing it, standing up to welcome Eggsy inside and lead him to one of the fitting rooms.

 

“Sorry Eggsy but since you managed to destroy your navy blue suit you are in extreme need of a new fitting, you are missing a basic item of every gentleman’s wardrobe”

They entered fitting room number two as Eggsy rolled his eyes and Harry locked the door behind them, Eggsy stood in the middle of the room and, knowing the drill already, he started taking his sneakers off, he heard more than saw Harry rummaging for something in one of the built - in drawers of the wall, he supposed that Harry was just searching for the measuring tape so he proceeded to leave his sneakers and socks together underneath the bench near to him.

  
Harry closed the drawer and went to sit on the bench in front of Eggsy, looking at him with a casual but intense way, his boy had just returned a few days ago from a mission that, even if his suit didn't make it, had been a successful extraction of information, unfortunately for Harry it was also the last mission for Eggsy before he had his reglamentary two weeks of vacation so they really hadn't been in touch for a while, and now that Harry had the boy practically undressing for him he couldn't help to stare at him.

  
He was wearing his usual chav outfit with those tight skinny jeans that Harry had grown fond of even if the whole chav thing made him grimace a bit at the beginning, after the Kingsman training those jeans and that black polo-shirt looked even better on him, showing off this powerful thighs and, if Harry was being honest with himself, the best arse he had seen in decades. He licked his lips as Eggsy twisted his torso as he took his jacket off and threw it to lie on top of his sneakers.  
Eggsy stood a bit awkwardly, checking on his pockets for anything he could fiddle with as he could practically feel Harry's eyes scanning him over, he couldn't help the blush that tinted his cheeks, even after Harry's return to Kingsman and the obvious development of their relationship he still felt a bit overpowered by Harry, when finally gave up waiting for Harry to finish staring at him he asked:

  
"So then, you gonna measure me up or wha' Harry?"

  
The older man smirked and rose up slowly from his seat, walking towards Eggsy, licking his lips again and staring at the lightly blushing boy in front of him, at the way his chest moved up and down as his breath became heavier, his pectorals showing off underneath the fabric of his polo- shirt, the little buttons on the collar already unbuttoned, exposing his throat. He stepped into Eggsy's personal space and placed his hands on Eggsy's hips just over his belt, the boy's breath evolved into tiny pants as Harry ran the tip of his fingers over the band of skin that showed between Eggsy's shirt and jeans ,moving towards his belly button and feeling up every muscle on his chest over the shirt, Eggsy tilted his head to the side, leaning into Harry's heat and into the spicy scent of his cologne, Harry kept caressing Eggsy's chest and marveled at the way Eggsy sucked in sharp breath as he pinched one of his nipples and leaned in to suck and nip at the boy's neck.

  
He felt Eggsy swallow and tilt his head backwards, giving him more space to work, Harry quickly started placing sucking kisses to Eggsy's jaw, his fingers still roaming through his chest, trailing their way down to Eggsy's hips, where they gripped hard and brought them close together. Eggsy fisted his hands in the front of Harry's shirt as he moved his head up to stare at Harry's eyes, pupils dilated and full of lust in their stare.

  
"We ain't fitting anything 'ight?" He asked teasingly with a slight pant in his voice as his hands went up to Harry's shoulders underneath his suit jacket, forcing it back and trying to take it off of him, Harry let him and it fell to the floor behind them, forgotten.

  
"Maybe I'm just trying to guess your measures by feeling you up my darling" Harry answered with a teasing tone on his voice, they shared a smile and just as Eggsy's hands linked behind Harry's neck they leaned into each other’s space to kiss.

  
They kiss long and wet, their lips sliding over each other, sighs and little moans of pleasure fill the space of the room, along with the rustling of clothes as Harry unbuckles Eggsy's belt, unbuttons his jeans and walks them backwards until Eggsy is caught between the wall and the heat of Harry’s chest, then he pulls the jeans down, letting them get stuck just above Eggsy’s knees.

  
Eggsy shudders as Harry gives him a last kiss on the lips and trails his mouth from jaw to ear, where he licks and sinks his teeth gently on his lobe, then he starts going down, sucking gently on Eggsy's throat and the bit of skin that the shirt's unbuttoned opening lets him reach, he goes to his knees and pulls up a little Eggsy's shit to lick at his navel and lower.

  
Eggsy sighs and closes his eyes as Harry starts mouthing his cock through his boxers, he fists his hands on Harry’s shoulders, wrinkling the fabric of his crisp white shirt so hard that the tails are coming out of Harry’s trousers.

  
But Harry doesn’t mind, he inhales and fills his nostrils with the musky smell of Eggsy’s cock, his right hand gripping the boy’s hip, preventing him from thrusting too hard against his face, but letting him thrash his hips just enough to get a bit more of friction, the other trails up and down in Eggsy’s thigh, feeling how it tenses up every time Harry’s mouth passes over the tip of his cock, exhaling warm breath over the sensitive flesh, knowing that the fabric between them will keep the sensation humid enough.

  
“Fuck, Harry” The boy moans above of him, spreading his legs and balancing himself on Harry’s shoulders as he tries to thrust harder against the heat of Harry’s mouth.  
Harry pulls off and before Eggsy can mutter out a curse or complain, he’s pulling his boxers off and urging him to step out of his jeans and underwear, when they are out of the way, Harry grips the base of Eggsy’s cock, pressing it flat against Eggsy’s stomach and licks a straight up line to the tip, making Eggsy jerk his head back to hit against the wall, a curse from the pleasure and the sting from his head slipping out of his mouth, this time his hands from the older man shoulders to his hair, where he fists his hands but doesn’t try to press Harry anymore, he just grips himself for what’s to come. 

  
Harry strokes Eggsy’s cock in a tight grip, milking out precome and using his other hand to spread the wetness behind the boy’s balls, he also sucks wetly at the tip licking at the slit and placing light kisses underneath the head. When the sounds that Eggsy is making become too desperate he stops and let’s go of the boy’s cock, dipping down instead to suck and lick at Eggsy’s inner thighs.

  
“God, Harry what are you doing?” the boy asks between moans, he pulls tight on Harry’s hair to make him stand up, Harry follows the direction and manhandles Eggsy to turn around and press his chest against the wall.

  
Eggsy is left confused for a few seconds as he hears Harry unzip his trousers and presses himself against Eggsy’s back, his chest pressing him forcefully against the wall.  
“Should I remind you my boy that we don’t have lubricant?” His voice is rough with pleasure and Eggsy feels his hard cock rubbing between his thighs, he realizes what Harry wants and presses his legs tightly together, Harry leans and groans over his ear as he places his hands over Eggsy’s on the wall, pressing his hips forward, his cock entering the wet and warm space between the boy’s thighs, the tip of his prick bumping Eggsy’s balls in every thrust of their hips.

  
They both moan as Harry starts to build a rhythm, the wet sounds of their fucking mingle with their harsh breaths and groans on pleasure, Eggsy throws his head back into Harry’s shoulder so they can kiss, it’s just the press of mouths but it’s enough for both of them, they look at each other and like that they share feelings that words cannot say.

  
Eggsy changes the angle of his hips and then Harry’s cock is rubbing against him in just the right spot he closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall.

  
“’Arry I’m gonna come” He says between pants and feels Harry speeds up, making the heat on his belly start spreading down to his balls, one of his hands moving from his hips to his cock, stroking him at the same pace as their hips.

  
Harry moans and his thighs tense, Eggsy knows that he’s close too, so he sets up to concentrate on what he’s feeling and keep his legs pressed together.  
“My lovely boy” Harry starts “ You are so beautiful like this Eggsy, let me see you come my darling, let go” He whispers this into Eggsy’s ear as the hand on his cock squeezes just under the tip and then Eggsy’s is gone and he’s coming, thick lines of come staining Harry’s hand and the wall.

  
Eggsy barely feels as Harry tenses up behind him and groans into his neck, still thrusting between his legs to ride the last waves of his orgasm off.

  
They are just coming back from his high when Eggsy feels Harry hug him, crossing his arms over Eggsy’s sweaty chest; he also gives him sweet kisses on his cheek, Eggsy smiles and presses his hands against Harry’s.

  
“What about a quick shower in the adjacent bathroom and then a proper fitting?” Harry asks, still hugging Eggsy.

  
“Yeah, sounds fine for me bruv”

  
Harry rolls his eyes at the awful nick name but nods anyways. They stay there for a few moments before Eggsy complains about the cold mess in his thighs and move to the bathroom.


End file.
